Lucia Perillo
Lucia M. Perillo (September 30, 1958 - October 16, 2016) was an American poet and academic.Anita Gates, "Lucia Perillo, Whose Illness Shaped Her Poetry, Dies at 58," New York Times, October 25, 2016. NYTimes.com, Web, Oct. 26, 2016. Life Perillo was born in Manhattan, New York City, and grew up in suburban Irvington, New York. She graduated from McGill University in Montreal in 1979 with a major in wildlife management, and subsequently worked for the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service. She earned an M.A. in English at Syracuse University, while working seasonally at Mount Rainier National Park. At Syracuse she met sound engineer James Rudy, and the couple married in 1993. In 1987 she moved to Olympia, Washington, where she taught at Saint Martin's College.http://www.coppercanyonpress.org/catalog/index.cfm?action=displayAuthor&Book_ID=1400 She was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis (MS) in 1988. From 1991 to 2000, she taught in the creative writing program at Southern Illinois University. Her work has appeared in many magazines such as The New Yorker, The Atlantic and the Kenyon Review. among others. On the Spectrum of Possible Deaths is her 2012 book of poetry from Copper Canyon Press. In 2012 she also published a collection of short fiction, Happiness is a Chemical in the Brain. She died of MS in Olympia, Washington, aged 58. Writing A traditional poet of mostly free-verse personal reflection, she has written extensively about living with MS in her poems and essays. Recognition Her poetry collection Inseminating the Elephant was a finalist for the 2010 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry.Copper Canyon Press Her collection of short stories, Happiness is a Chemical in the Brain, was shortlisted for the 2013 PEN/Robert W. Bingham Prize. Awards *1989 Samuel French Morse Award, Northeastern University Press *1990 Norma Farber First Book Award, Poetry Society of America for Dangerous Life *1991 PEN/Revson Award, Pen American Center, NY *Purdue University's Emery Poetry Prize *1993 Illinois Arts Council Award for Creative Non-Fiction *1994 Finalist, National Poetry Series *1995 Verna Emery Poetry Prize, Purdue University Press *1995 Iowa Poetry Prize *1997 Kate Tufts Discovery Award *1997 Balcones Prize, Austin Community College for The Body Mutinies *1998 Chad Walsh Poetry Prize, The Beloit Poetry Journal *1998 Pushcart Prize for "Bad Boy Number Seventeen" *2000 MacArthur Fellow awards, John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation *2003 Pushcart Prize for "Shrike Tree" *2005 Pushcart Prize for "In the Confessional Mode" *2006 Finalist, L.A. Times Book Prize *2010 Washington State Book Award for Inseminating the ElephantCopper Canyon Press *2010 Bobbit Prize, Library of Congress for Inseminating the Elephant *2012 WA State Governor's Arts Medal *2012 Frank O'Connor International Short Story Award finalist for Happiness is a Chemical in the Brain *2013 National Book Critics Circle Award finalist in Poetry for On the Spectrum of Possible Deaths *2013 Shelley Memorial Award *2013 Pacific Northwest Book Award for On the Spectrum of Possible Deaths Publications Poetry *''Dangerous Life: Poems''. Boston: Northeastern University Press, 1989. ISBN 978-1-55553-059-4 *''The Body Mutinies''. West Lafayette, IN: Purdue University Press, 1996. ISBN 978-1-55753-083-7 *''The Oldest Map with the Name America: New and selected poems''. New York: Random House, 1999. ISBN 978-0-375-50160-9 *''Luck is Luck: Poems''. New York: Random House, 2005. *''Inseminating the Elephant''. Port Townsend, W: Copper Canyon Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-55659-291-1 *''On the Spectrum of Possible Deaths''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2012. ISBN 978-1-55659-397-0 Short fiction *''Happiness is a Chemical in the Brain: Stories''. New York: Norton, 2012. Non-fiction *''I've Heard the Vultures Singing: Field noes on poetry, illness, and nature''. San Antonio, TX: Trinity University Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-59534-031-3 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lucia Perillo, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 14, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Blacktail" at the New Yorker *"The Second Slaughter" at How a Poem Happens *Lucia Perillo - 2 poems at Women's Voices for Change *Lucia Perillo at Verse Daily (6 poems) *Lucia Perillo at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Lucia Perillo at YouTube *Poetry.LA's video of Lucia Perillo's reading at Boston Court Performing Arts Center, 3/08/2010 ;Books *Lucia Perillo at Amazon.com ;About *"Lucia Perillo, Whose Illness Shaped Her Poetry, Dies at 58," New York Times * Lucia Perillo Official website *"Beautiful Decay: The poetry of Lisa Perillo" Category:2016 deaths Category:American poets Category:Saint Martin's University faculty Category:Southern Illinois University Carbondale faculty Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:McGill University alumni Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:Writers from Olympia, Washington Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:1958 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American academics Category:People from New York City